Icicle Impale
Icicle Impale is the final upgrade of Path 3 for the Ice Monkey in BTD6. It allows each iceball to target and deal 50 damage to MOAB-class bloons. Each frozen MOAB-class bloon is slowed down immensely to a flat amount, or slowed by 50% for ZOMGs (except for the B.A.D, which cannot be slowed at all). Icicle Impale also allows the tower to pop White and Zebras directly. Additionally, Icicle Impale attacks 33% faster, increasing its default firing rate from per 1.0s to per 0.75s. It costs $25,500 on Easy, $30,000 on Medium, $32,400 on Hard, $36,000 on Impoppable. Strategies Summary Icicle Impale holds a unique place in the meta as a tower that solos DDTs and does good damage to blimps in general. It also clumps up bloons, which may be useful to certain towers to help utilise their full pierce potential. It can sometimes be a bit costly to certain strategies due to its high price tag of $32k, but that depends on the strategy being used. Tips *Note that the projectiles slow down M.O.A.B-Class Bloons to a flat amount rather than a percentage which means that the slowdown will be much more noticeable on M.O.A.Bs and D.D.Ts than Z.O.M.Gs. It is especially apparent on higher rounds where they gain increased health and speed. *Since it can slow MOAB-class bloons down to a halt, it can serve helpful against rounds such as Round 85, 90, and 97 (plus Rounds 90, 93, and 99 if given camo detection). *When given camo detection and placed in a good close or straight-line spot, it makes a good counter to DDTs. If near Monkey Intelligence Bureau or influenced by a lead-popping grant (Metal Freeze upgrade, Acidic Mixture Dip, or Gwendolin with Heat It Up effect), it can even destroy DDTs with little problem. *It's better to invest in 0-2-5 Ice Monkey over a 2-0-5 Ice Monkey, as although it can't directly damage lead bloons or detect camo bloons (both apply for DDTs) without support from other towers, it can provide a very valuable slowing effect on MOAB-class Bloons, especially in stages containing large numbers of MOAB-class bloons, meaning it's best to have a faster attack speed to catch fast MOAB-class bloons like DDTs than being able to directly damage Lead bloons and DDTs. *M.O.A.B. Class Bloons that are slowed by the attacks count as frozen, so they become immune to sharp projectiles, so plan ahead and invest in towers/upgrades that can pop frozen Bloons. Update History ;2.0 Icicle Impale no longer damages Lead Bloons or DDTs without Metal Freeze. ;3.0 Icicle Impale can now pop and freeze White and Zebra Bloons. Gallery C161F477-72E2-4E51-A684-7F864D8FEFE0.png|BFBs being affected by Icicle Impale freeze 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_18-54-49.png|Icicle Impale Trivia *Even if the Icicle Impale does not have Metal Freeze, it could still freeze D.D.Ts with Camo Bloon detection. **As of version 2.0, it can still slow down the D.D.Ts, but it now requires Metal Freeze, Acidic Mixture Dip, or a M.I.B to deal actual damage to them. *On certain Daily Challenges that specifically have decreased MOAB-class bloon speed, Icicle Impale can actually speed up MOAB-class bloons (except ZOMG, which will move at 50% speed, and BADs, which can't be slowed at all), due to the frozen status applying a set speed to such bloon types. Category:Upgrades Category:Ice Tower Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades